Abused
by PurpleLover91399
Summary: This is Samantha's point of view starting from when she saw Taylor's real video, and thought that Taylor was going to kill herself. I just turned on my computer, and saw a video from Taylor. I clicked on it and started to watch it. She looked miserable. "I really don't see the reason for trying, for talking, for breathing, or for living! I don't see the reason for living anymor


**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie, Cyberbully. **

**Abused**

_Samantha's POV_

I just turned on my computer, and saw a video from Taylor. I clicked on it and started to watch it. She looked miserable.

"I really don't see the reason for trying, for talking, for breathing, or for living! I don't see the reason for living anymore! I'm done. Everyone hates me. So...bye."

Oh my god. She's gonna kill herself! I grab my cell phone and call Taylor

"Please pick the phone, Taylor!" I scream.

I freak out because she won't pick up her phone, and I call her mom.

"This is Samantha. I just went online and saw a video from Taylor. I think she's trying to kill herself!"

"Okay I'll be there in 2 minutes!"

I got into my car and sped through the neighborhood to get to her house. When I got there, I frantically started looking for Taylor, calling out her name multiple times. I found Eric on the computer and asked him where Taylor was.

"How should I know? I'm grounded."

Well that didn't help. Never mind about asking Eric. I go up the stairs screaming her name till I'm about to lose my voice. I can hear the ambulance coming. I looked for her in her room. She wasn't there. I went to the hallway and passed the bathroom and saw her in there. I scream her name for the final time.

"I...can't...open this!" She screams trying to open the lid of a bottle of Tylenol pills. I go to her and try to snatch it out of her hands. Taylor starts screaming,

"Noooooooooo!" She starts sobbing.

Finally we both lost grasp to it and it falls, breaking the lid and making all the lids fall out. She screams at me,

"What have you done?" She screams now sobbing really loudly

At this point Eric comes up and sees what's going on. A few seconds after that, Mrs. Hillridge came into the bathroom, pushes me slightly to the wall and tells me to sit down and that she'll take care of this. Mrs. Hillridge takes Taylor into her arms and tells her that it's okay. But she's yelling out that she wants to die.

"I want to diee! Let me die! I wanna dieeeeeeee!" Taylor says, half screaming half sobbing.

I'm just sitting against the wall praying that she'll be okay. I repeat "Please be okay. Please be okay." over and over again. I hear the paramedics come and I look up to the bathroom door. I see Eric looking down at the spilled pills and heard him whispering,

"My sister was trying to kill herself..."

At this point, Taylor slows down her sobbing and only sobs quietly, and in a minute, she's senseless. That's when the paramedics come and take her into the ambulance. Mrs. Hillridge goes with Taylor in the ambulance, while I follow the ambulance in my car with Eric next to me in the passenger seat. He was still repeating,

"My sister almost killed herself. My sister almost killed herself..."

I look at him and say,

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Eric, she'll be okay."

When we get to the hospital, I ask one of the nurses what room Taylor's in. After the nurse tells me, I rush to her room and stop at the door. I look at Eric, he looked a little hesitant about going into the room.

"I don't want to go in. Is it okay if I wait in the waiting room?" Eric asked me.

"Sure, Eric, whatever is suitable for you." I tell him. And with that he goes off towards the waiting room. I go into her room. She's still senseless but I'm glad to not hear her sobbing or screaming anymore. Me and Mrs. Hillridge talk a little, about how I knew she was about to kill herself, and Mrs. Hillridge thanked me for saving Taylor. Just then Taylor opened her eyes. Hurray, she's got her senses back now! She says little..just a few sentences like, "I feel better now" and "Hey Sammy, I'm okay" and then she says she's sleepy, and with that she falls asleep. Mrs. Hillridge then asks me about this James person and if we know who can he be. I only tell her that he's fake and and say that I got to go.

I go up to the roof top and just cry my heart out. I am the one who made the James profile. I am the one who said all the mean stuff about her sleeping with the James person. I am the one who made everyone call her a slut, a bitch, a whore, and other mean stuff. What have I done? I can't believe I did all these. I guess I got jealous. I just didn't want her to be with Scott. But I went a little too far and messed things up. I messed up my best friend's life. My best friend wanted to kill herself because James, or I, either one, told everyone that James, or I, got her pregnant. How could I do this to my best friend? That's one small question.

The big question is:

How am I going to tell her that I made the James profile, and that I am James?

**AN: So I watched the movie yesterday, and I loved it. It was so sad! So I decided to make a FanFiction on the part where Taylor tried to kill herself, from Samantha's point of view. Should I make a sequel? Like another story continuing this? It'll probably be only one chapter like this...so...please review, and tell me what you think. :)**

**~PurpleLover91399**


End file.
